Screaming
by Jade-Dusk
Summary: This is a oneshot I wrote and posted within five minutes of writing... maybe it will turn into something more? An Elle POV... for now... if I ever continue!


Authors Note: Hey, long time no see. I had this crazy idea to write a story relating to almost every ending for Silent Hill Homecoming (except the UFO one for obvious reasons) but I don't quite know if I could do that. I just wrote this like.... 5 minutes ago... if that, and I just couldn't help it. This may very well be a oneshot, but I want to know what you think of this. It's rough (definately!) and not edited what so ever (You'll see what I mean I'm sure) so I hope you can just enjoy the story idea for it, and maybe ignore my mistakes if you find any. Hopefully this inspires you guys!

* * *

My heart aches all the time. It's almost been an entire year since I've seen him. It's like he never existed at all sometimes. I'm here in New York, the city that never sleeps, but yet, I feel so alone.

I've been working in this Gym for six months now, and I still haven't made any friends. It's not like I have any obligations, but I feel like I have no time for anyone these days.

This wasn't always the case; he could even tell you that. I was fairly popular in school; a lot of people really liked me. Still, I can't hide the fact that my entire life has been tipped upside-down. Ever since I got out of that Hell I haven't looked back. I feel as though my life up until about a year ago was all just a bad dream. Sometimes I wonder if it really was just a dream.

Whether or not it was true, I've felt nothing but emptiness. I just wish he would have met me outside of that church. I wish I hadn't sat outside of it waiting for so long. It basically insured the fact that he didn't make it. At least had I left I could pretend that he got away too. There is no pretending anymore; he's dead. It was the will of that demon they call 'God'. You can't escape your fate, not there.

You might wonder why I came all the way to New York. The truth is, it was the only city I felt safe in. I know what you're thinking: "But you could get shot, mugged or even raped!" I'm more afraid of being alone than being assaulted. I don't want that town coming after me. At least if I am in a city this big nothing can find me… or so I hope.

I guess you could say I've gotten stronger over the past six months. Let's just say I don't get winded so easily anymore. Though my body gets strong, my sanity seems to get more and more lost. I had been away from him for longer than this so why should this be any different than before? I know why, because I knew he was safe before. I could feel it.

Now, all I feel is fear. Sometimes I even have dreams of him, and he's always screaming. He wears this huge helmet, and he physically looks different. You might wonder how I know it's him, but I know Alex. I just wish he was here with me now.

I feel like I've been walking for hours. I decided to skip the subway and walk. I've been doing this a lot lately. To be honest, I don't even want to go home. My apartment is very empty, and it's hard to move from all the boxes of things I have neglected to unpack in the past year.

I don't want to unpack them; I don't want to finalize this living arrangement. I want to pretend I'm on vacation; I want to pretend that soon I will be coming home, and that Alex will be there waiting for me. I want more than anything to see his face, and to look into those emotive eyes of his. They always cheered me up.

I unlock my door only to enter the dingy apartment room. It's cold and emotionless, just like me. The only place I can handle in this whole place is my bed. That's where I go.

The only problem with sleeping is the nightmares that never go away. I dream of nothing but bloodshed. I don't understand it myself, but I probably should have seen a therapist ages ago. All I see is people running from something that I can't see; all I know is its powerful and full of anger.

Sometimes I feel Alex, but he doesn't feel anything but sorrow and remorse for what he's done. I don't know what he did, but there is nothing he could do that I couldn't forgive. Someone needs to forgive him; I just want his screaming to stop.

I wake up, and I don't react anymore. The nights of waking up in even a cold sweat are gone. I'm too used to this now; it seems to be just another night of the rest of my life. I'm a victim of horrible and unspeakable acts, and I can barely function properly anymore. Sure, I eat well, but I don't even taste the sweetness of a pear these days. The only taste that feels real now are the rust and blood I taste in my dreams of that awful place.

It's getting to the point now where I don't even see the point in getting out of bed. I don't see the point in existing. Everything hurts, and I can't even escape for a few hours in a peaceful dream. I don't want to be this victim anymore. I have to get out of this place, but there is no where to go.

Does it really matter where I go? That place will keep following me night after night no matter what road I take. The only thing I have left is to face it. I have to go back there, and I have to fight it. Even if I die, it's better than living in this empty abyss another minute.

Before I can even think of turning back, I'm already dressed and heading out of my apartment. I have to find Alex.

* * *

Please review with some constructive plot idea criticism if you will!


End file.
